I GOT YOU
by commatocche
Summary: ever this thing happened to you? when you really wish on something, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get what you want,but when you finally decided to give up on it,then suddenly you realize... For  Eyeshield 21:Run to win  RnR if you don't mind


A/N 1: Permisi. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom eyeshield 21.

A/N 2 : Awalnya saya enggan sekali menulis di lain fandom selain Naruto, _well_—karena saya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang sifat mereka. Tahu sih tapi agak takut aja LOL Jadi sudah pasti ini OOC berat. Tapi persetan dengan itu -_- demi berpartisipasi di event Run to Win yang ada di FB saya jadi buat deh… Hyakakakakakakaka! Merasa tak nyaman? Go away! :D

**WARNING(S)** : OOC, AU, Abal, Pairing tidak jelas. Bahasa hancur (dinamis ; kadang formal, gaul, slang, dll). Kapital gak becus. Alur berantakan mungkin, typo(s), etc.

**Pair** : AkaKota— atau KotarouAkaba? Saya ngesuck buat pairing yang benar. =w=

**Genre** : Hurt/angst , drama - BOYS LOVE

**Rate** : T

_**I GOT YOU**_

_**By : Commatocche**_

_**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ — IF YOU SMART ENOUGH

_"ever this thing happened to you? when you really wish on something, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get what you want... but when you finally decided to give up on it, then suddenly you realize that you actually can get it..."_

_._

_"Your mouth may easily lied: "go away..." Your brain can said: "this is the best for us..." but your heart will honestly said: "idiot... You just give up on someone that really love you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Sasaki Kotarou. Aku seorang _kicker_ handal di sebuah _club_ amefuto terkenal bernama Bando Spiders. Aku punya kisah cinta yang cukup rumit — tidak smart memang. Lelaki brengsek berambut merah itu yang telah membuatku menjadi tidak smart seperti ini, sama seperti dia! Aku benci lelaki itu! Ah, perbedaan cinta dan benci memang tipis! Makin tak smart saja.

#

Semuanya berawal dari kisahku. Kisah dimana aku mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak aku cintai. Tapi aku tak bisa berpura-pura tidak cinta padanya, aku hampir gila karena itu. Hah, aku bilang hampir gila? Biadab sekali memang orang itu, membuatku **SANGAT TIDAK SMART** seperti ini!

#

Hari itu hari Sabtu. Malam minggu.  
>Keadaan di <em>basecamp<em> Bando lumayan ramai. Hampir semua anak-anak Bando berada di sana. Tapi sayang, suasana sangat sunyi. Tidak terdengar canda tawa ataupun teriakan atau apalah yang sering terjadi di _basecamp_ itu bila anak-anak Bando berkumpul.

Malam itu anak-anak Bando berkumpul. Tapi bukan untuk bermain _game_ seperti biasanya. Atau — apa kau bilang? Latihan amefuto? Kau gila ya, aku bilang malam kawan. Tidak mungkin latihan di bawah langit yang ditutupi awan hitam kan?

Jadi untuk apa mereka berkumpul?

Tahun ini adalah tahun kelulusan. Tamat dari SMA. Dan berarti pasti ada perpisahan karena tentunya semua orang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di bangku kuliah— ada juga sih yang tidak.

Tak terkecuali dengan Kotarou. Dengan usahanya yang keras akhirnya dia diterima di sebuah universitas terkenal di Amerika. Tapi sayang. Dia bukanlah seorang _kicker_ lagi. _**Kecelakaan**_ itu telah merenggut kakinya. Kakinya pincang—dan mustahil kan untuk menendang. Kecelakaan yang secara tidak langsung disebabkan oleh Akaba. Oleh musuh-musuh Akaba. Orang terdekat_nya_ lah yang menjadi sasaran mereka.  
>Tapi Kotarou tidak menyesalinya sedikit pun, karena dia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sebulan bersama Akaba untuk mengobati kakinya itu.<p>

—Untuk itulah mereka berkumpul. Menghabiskan malam bersama sebelum berpisah nanti.

Dan esok adalah hari dimana Kotarou akan berangkat kesana — Amerika. Berpisah dengan orang yang sangat dia sayang. Dia sudah rela. Tepatnya dia sudah menyerah. Lima tahun dengan cinta tak terbalas sudah lebih dari cukup untuk usahamu mendapatkan hati orang yang kau sayangi. Apalagi kau harus berpura-pura untuk gembira melihatnya bersama orang lain— pria lain. Lebih dari cukup ku bilang.

#

Di lantai 2, tepatnya di ruang nonton. Tampak seorang cowok berparas lumayan keren berambut ungu jabrik sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau sambil menyisir rambutnya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Tak jauh dari sana, duduklah seorang lelaki tampan dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Matanya memandang ke arak dua sosok itu.

Selang berapa lama, dia mulai merasa sedikit bosan dengan aktivitasnya sendiri. Akaba beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri teman-temannya itu.

Kini, ketiganya saling bercengkerama. Tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit kejanggalan. Tidak ada lagi Kotarou yang seperti biasa suka mengajak bercanda rivalnya itu. Atau mengejeknya, yang tak jarang membuat mereka berkejar-kejaran dan menyisakan Julie yang menggeleng-geleng kepala karenanya.

Tapi yang ada, sekarang hanya percakapan yang kaku. Tak ada gelak tawa dari ketiganya — apalagi mengejek antara Kotarou dan Akaba. Kotarou hanya mengajak Akaba berbicara seperlunya, dan dia tak pernah menatap ke iris merah itu _lagi_. Begitu juga dengan Akaba. Dia hanya mengajak Kotarou berbicara seperlunya saja. Tapi bedanya, manik mata merah itu tak mengalihkan pandangnya dari Kotarou sedikit pun. Sementara Julie, dia hanya mengembalikan suasana menjadi baik seperti semula bila percakapan antara Kotarou dan Akaba mulai terbilang tak baik — sangat kaku.

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang-bincang, tak ada topik lagi yang ingin dibicarakan. Semuanya kehabisan ide. Lagipula tiba-tiba Julie dan Kotarou merasa haus. Ada perdebatan singkat tentang siapa yang harus membuat _hot chocolate_ malam itu. Baik Julie maupun Kotarou tak ada yang mau mengalah. Jadi , mereka memutuskan untuk tanding suit, dan malang bagi Kotarou karena dia kalah.

Sekarang cowok berambut jabrik itu ada di dapur — sedang membuat 2 gelas _hot chocolate_ untuk dirinya dan manajer cantik itu.

Kotarou sudah selesai dengan coklatnya dan dia kembali ke ruangan itu dengan 2 gelas _hot chocolate_ di kedua tangannya. Dia diam dengan kedua alis berkedut melihat Julie yang sudah tidur di sofa dengan tangan memeluk bantal.

"Tidak smart sekali, tidur sebelum aku datang ck" Umpat Kotarou. Lalu dia kembali beranjak ke dapur

Saat menyusuri jalan menuju dapur, seseorang menghampirinya dan berkata, "Buatkan aku black coffee ya.."

"Ya tuan merah." Kotarou mengangguk. Akaba sedikit terkesiap atas sikap Kotarou yang mau disuruh begitu saja olehnya. Padahal yang Akaba harapkan adalah mendengar teriakan lelaki itu.

Setelah selesai membuatkan _black coffee_ buat Akaba, Kotarou datang ke balkon lantai 2 tempat Akaba berada — tentunya da sudah menggerutu tak jelas karena tak tahu Akaba ada dimana tadi.

"Ini punyamu." Kotarou menyerahkan _black coffee_ itu kepada Akaba. Lalu dia menegak _hot_ _chocolate_nya yang terabaikan dari tadi.

Mereka menyesap minuman masing-masing dengan diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hening sekali. Sampai-sampai suara desiran angin malam tertangkap oleh gendang telinga mereka masing-masing.  
>Tak jarang mereka saling mencuri pandang diam-diam. Dan lebih dari dua kali, pandangan mereka bertemu. Canggung pun menggerayangi tubuh mereka.<p>

10 menit.

Kotarou tak tahan. Akaba lebih tak tahan.

"Sesuatu terjadi denganmu?" Akaba meletakkan gelasnya dan menoleh ke arah Kotarou.

'_**Akhirnya kau yang memulai pembicaraan tidak kan kadar smart ku berkurang.'**_ Batin Kotarou.  
>"Hah? Sesuatu bagaimana?" Sahut Kotarou beberapa saat kemuadian, tapi dia tidak balik menoleh.<p>

"Iramamu tampak buruk terhadapku akhir-akhir ini. Kau marah?" Akaba menggeser posisinya mendekat ke Kotarou.

"Marah kenapa? Pertanyaanmu tidak smart. Aku bingung." Kali ini dia melihat ke arah Akaba.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini irama kita berjauhan. Kau menjaga interval di antara kita.

"Hah kau ini semakin tidak smart saja! Kapan aku menjauhimu? Buktinya sekarang kita sedang berhadap-hadapan kan?

"Tapi melodimu berubah kepadaku."

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Cuek. Melebihi tanda diam bernilai penuh."

Kotarou menaikkan alisnya. " Aku pusing dengan bahasamu!" Dia meletakkan gelasnya. "—Kau bilang aku cuek tadi? Sekarang aku sedang mendengarkanmu kan?Apa itu cuek?" Balas Kotarou.

" aku ada salah denganmu."

Ada jeda sebentar. "—Aah tidak ada."

"Kau marah karena persoalan kemarin kan?"

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**MENJAUHLAH DARIKU. IRAMAMU DAN IRAMAKU TAK PERNAH SEJALAN! MELODIMU JELEK! NADA-NADAMU MERUSAK!"  
>GO AWAY! YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON IN THE EARTH I WANT TO SEEE!"<strong>_

_**Akaba Akaba Hayato kacau karena lelaki bernama Shun Kakei**_— pacarnya._** Mereka bertengkar entah karena apa. Hanya mereka berdua dan Kami-sama yang tahu.**_

_**Dan malam itu Akaba kehilangan pengendalian idirinya. Dia melampiaskannya kepada Kotarou. Membentak, memaki, dan sebutkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan orang untuk 'meringankan' dirinya.**_

_**Saat itu Kotarou terkesiap. Dia kaget melihat Akaba meledak seperti itu. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Lidahnya kelu. Wajahnya pun kaku saat dia harus berpura-pura tersenyum. Alat geraknya juga seperti mati rasa. Kakinya terasa tidak menginjak bumi tempatnya berada. Dia mengayunkan langkahnya gontai. Pergi **_— sesuai perintah Akaba.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau bilang? Aku marah karena itu? Seperti perempuan saja.. Tidak smart." Kotarou menyisir rambutnya. "Tapi mungkin memang seperti itu jalannya."Tambahnya.

"Aku tidak serius dengan kata-kataku. Dinamikaku sangat buruk saat itu." Ucap Akaba pelan.

"Hah?" Kotarou memutar bola matanya.

Akaba berdiri lalu menegak sekali kopinya. "Aku bilang, aku tidak serius dengan kata-kataku." Lalu Akaba berjalan pergi.

Cukup lama Kotarou terdiam. Angin malam yang berhembus lumayan kencang membuatnya meninggalkan balkon itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Lagipula sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Di kamar Kotarou tak tahu harus apa. Rencananya dia ingin tidur — mengumpulkan energi untuk besok. Tapi yang ada kata-kata Akaba_ entah yang mana_ terus melintasi pikirannya dan tentunya dia tidak bisa tidur. Anak remaja bilang, itu galau namanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, lelaki tampan berambut merah itu datang menghampiri Kotarou. Dia berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang gitar kesayangannya itu.

"Boleh masuk?" Ucapnya tanpa sadar membuyarkan lamunan Kotarou.

"Hah? Kau ini seperti siapa saja heh.. Silahkan masuk.. sini duduk.." Kotarou merubah posisinya. Sekarang di duduk di tepi ranjang.

"….kau sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Akaba seraya berjalan ke arah Kotarou.

"Iya..besok kan aku pergi ke Amerika." Jawab Kotarou singkat. Kotarou pikir dia tidak perlu berbicara banyak-banyak kepada lelaki yang dicintainya itu karena dia sudah lelah mengejar_nya. _Jadi, cukup seadanya saja dia berbicara. Lalu Kotarou membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dengan posisi tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau sewa apartemen di sana?"

"Aku belum tahu. Lihat saja nanti."

"Beritahu alamatmu." Akaba membenarkan posisi gitarnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau pasti sangat sibuk di sini."

"…"

"….. "

"Yasudah..sana tidur.." Ucap Akaba beberapa saat kemudian.

"…" Kotarou memilih diam.

"Let's just say I'm talking on my own."

Kotarou tetap diam.

"..you know? I always think that we should just stay like this. You're good. I'm good,"

'_**I am not god for god sake!'**_ Sahut Kotarou dalam hatinya.

"What else we need?"

'_**I need you. You need me. We need each other idiot!'**_ Batinnya lagi.

"But I know I'm giving you a hope and you asking me for more. I can't pretend that I don't know it anymore, —not after I know you've been so serious on me.."

Kotarou tetap diam.

"At the first thought, I thought what I did to you is all because of I do feel responsible for anything just happened with you. I thought all that sweet words, all that smile, that laugh..all just because I feel guilty on you. —But then I realize that wasn't it. **You're**—**always**—**more**—**than**—i**t.**

Kotarou menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Manik matanya menatap pria di hadapannya.

"When I got into a fight with Kakei, actually I feel fine. Because I know, even he dumps me —_I got you_.  
>Then I realize my head already full of you. But hell— I can't let it. That's why I told you to go. Not because I hate you or blame you for something. That's not it. I just —afraid. I don't want to change anything. I want us to stay just <em><strong>like this<strong>_.

.

.

"—Just choose me over him.."

Akhirnya cowok berambut ungu jabrik itu mengelurakan suaranya juga. Tatapannya semakin lekat. Tapi Akaba malah diam.

"Just say you'll pick me!" Kali ini Kotarou merubah posisinya, duduk berhadapan dengan Akaba.

Akaba masih diam.

"Say it..you want …me" Ucapan Kotarou sedikit terbata-bata.

Akaba semakin diam.

"JUST PICK ME!" Batas kesabaran Kotarou ternyata sudah habis.

"—I can't hurt Kakei like this. He didn't deserve for this…."

"Just say, —you'll choose me. Then, I'll let you go." Jeda sebentar. "—I'll give up on you.."

"Don't give up on me. Just don't." Suara jernihnya sedikit bergetar sekarang. Mendengarnya Kotarou diam(lagi).

"I know I'm selfish. Maybe you think I'm just messing around with you. — But I'm not!"

"..so you said you want me?" Nada suara Kotarou melembut."

"….yeah.." Kedua manik mata itu bertemu.

"Don't you know how long I've been waited for hearing those words come out from your mouth?"

"Long enough…..sorry."

"Nah it's fine." Ucap Kotarou sambil memeluk Akaba dengan sebelah tangannya. "So we're together now?" Tanya Kotarou dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"—Of coure imbecile!" Wajah Akaba sedikit memanas.

"…..then—Kakei?"

"Don't tell him yet. I'll figure out how I'll tell him."

"—fine."

"Thanks for understanding me."

"…..well in fact I always understand you more than you know.. Gyahahaha."

"Fuu.. Iramamu mulai jelek lagi."

"….shit! Why you said it now? Tomorrow I'll go to America for god sake!" Celetuk Kotarou tiba-tiba saat menyadari sesuatu.

"That's why I said it .. before it's **too **late."Tatapan Akaba mendalam. "Now—you have NO reason to play around with all bitches there. You've got me now. And I warn you. I'm possessive and jealous type. So, don't try to cheat on me!" Ucap Akaba dengan nada suara yang tak biasa.

"—why should I cheat on someone that I love so much, hm?"

"…" Ada semburat tipis pink di wajah Akaba. Tapi pemilik wajah tak membiarkannya. Dia mencoba bersikap yang sewajarnya. "Udah ah….melodimu mulai mengerikan..Kita tidur yuk."

"Gyahahahaha kau semakin tidak smart saja. Begitu saja salah tingkah. Ok, ok." Kotarou tertawa geli. Akaba mendengus kesal.

"Fuh..diamlah Kotarou." Celetuk Akaba seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kotarou.

"Ngomong-ngomong—siapa uke siapa seme? Tanya Kotarou sesaat kemudian setelah tawanya reda.

"We'll figure it out _after we try __**it**_." Akaba menyeringai.

"Yeah..we will.." Kotarou balas menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuh..selesai juga.  
>Gimana? Jelek? Jelek sekali? Bagus? Bagus sekali? Hancur? Atau—aneh? Ah I choose the last choice because I'm a fucking freak one LOL. Yang buat aja aneh, gimana ceritanya lmao.<p>

Oh iya, ini AkabaKotarou atau Kotarou Akaba sih? Buset deh, pairingnya aja gaje.. Apalagi ceritanya..heah saya tau -_-

Dan juga tiba-tiba saya pake English di akhir ya.. Habis saya ngerasa jijay nulisnya pake indo oao. Biarkanlah itu ya…gapapa nyampur. One fourth bilingual gitu jadinya ._.

Anyway, seperti yang saya bilang ini untuk event Run to Win.  
>—err..sinkron gak sih? Sinkron aja ya. Kan ceritanya Kotarou berhasil menangin hati Akaba.. cuit..cuit….So shit! #dilempar sisir.<p>

Ok,ok saya undur diri ya. Segala bentuk komentar saya terima. Tapi flame gak yang saya butuh.. hahaha. Ok cukup, Bye darlas.

.

.

.

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu.


End file.
